The embodiments herein relate generally to bottling, and more particularly, to a wine cork with a built-in, gas activated mini-corkscrew.
Bottled beverages, such as wine, that are sealed with a cork require a tool, such as a corkscrew, to remove the cork and access the beverage. To avoid the requirement of a corkscrew, some beverage companies use screw tops or other alternative closures that are not made of cork. However, these types of sealing mechanisms require special bottles and machinery.
Therefore, what is needed is a cork with a built-in mechanism for removing the cork from the bottle, such that an external tool is not required to open the corked bottle.